My (sort of) Guardian Angel
by Lpc13
Summary: Quinn's life fell out of sorts. Now she wishes she wasn't born, but someone comes to show her that she needs to be there, or else the whole world would be different. Mentions of Quick and Finchel. Comments are VERY appreciated!
1. Meeting Dawn

**Authors Note: I don't own glee or any of the characters mentioned except Dawn. I just want to thank my sister for retyping part of this story since it got deleted :(**

Quinn had it all. Head cheerleader, a quarterback boyfriend, and not to mention being top dog at school. But then she got pregnant by her boyfriends best friend, kicked off the cheerios, and had quite a few slushies thrown her way. After Beth was born and Quinn got "back on track" according to Shelby, she tried to get back to the top. Finally, she got back on the Cheerios but she still wasn't ruling the school.

Quinn was walking toward her car after glee club when, out of nowhere, Azimio threw a slushie at her. Quinn froze (she hadn't been slushied in a very long time) and Azimio called out "Wouldn't want you to think you were back on top Fabray!" He and his friends started laughing at her misery. Quinn slowly walked the rest of the way to her car, trying to remain calm so Azimio and his goons wouldn't have the satisfaction of watching her break. In the safety of her car, Quinn broke down. Driving home was very difficult seeing as she could not make out the road through her tears She pulled over and started crying. After about four minutes she got back on the road and drove home. When she got home, she ran straight to her bedroom, thankful her mother wasn't home yet. Inside her bedroom she broke down for the third time that day. "Lucy, please don't cry." Quinns head shot up and she was met face to face with a lady she had never seen before.

It took Quinn a moment to realize that that lady wasn't actually standing. In fact, she didn't seem to have feet. Just a long gown that sort of faded away at the bottom. But, as Quinn studied her, she noticed that she seemed to be _glowing. _Her long brown hair had a shimmery effect to it, while the rest of her seemed like a setting sun. "Who are you?" Quinn asked timidly. The lady smiled at Quinn, "I am Dawn your...guardian angel." Dawn seemed satisfied by that answer, but Quinn wasn't. "What do you mean? Why did you pause." Quinn demanded. "Well I don't live in heaven. I'm just...here. Watching. I was assigned you. When you were born, I died. In that moment I was handed a glowing letter. It gave your name and where you were born. Only a select few people are chosen for this job." Quinn looked at Dawn in confusion. "So you _are _my guardian angel." Dawn laughed kindly and answered "Guardian Angels stay in heaven. We are assigned someone who will need help later on in life. At the right time, we appear. When our job is done, we too go to heaven. Now please, we don't have much time. Your mother is expecting you when she gets home. Take my hand." Quinn started to refuse but then she saw a bright light by her closet. It grew bigger and bigger until Quinn could recognize what was in the portal.

Afraid of making any noise, she hesitantly took Dawns outstretched hand and tiptoed towards the portal. Quinn peered into the portal and sighed. She turned to see Dawn smiling gently at her. "We can go in together if you want," Dawn whispered. Quinn nodded slowly. Dawn stepped through, pulling Quinn along with her. Quinn was back at McKinley. "We are back at your sophmore year." Dawn explained. Quinn scanned the crowded hallway, but couldn't spot herself. She saw the other Cheerios, and she knew that school had just begun due to the 'Back to school!' banner hanging. She should be surronded by Cheerios, she was their leader in the begining of the year. The answer started to slowly dawn on her. "Where am I?" Quinn asked, fearing the answer. "That's simple," said Dawn," Your not."


	2. Will,Finn, and Rachel

"W-what?" Quinn asked, frantically searching the crowd. "This is your wish Lucy. I could hear you thinking it long before you even thought about saying it. Who would you like to see first?" "Uhh...I don't know. Surprise me?" Dawn scanned the crowd then started to walk. "Follow me. William Schuester awaits." Turning down the corner, they stopped in front of the bulliten board where Mr. Schue was hanging up a sheet that read "Sign up for the _Shining Stars_ glee club! Auditions today at 3:36 in the theater." When he stepped back, there was already a line forming. "As you can tell, the glee club is very poular here." Quinn looked at Dawn, waiting for her to explain herlself. "Since you sort of started the whole "glee club losers" trend, there was no one here who thought that way. everyone pretty much gets along with one another." Quinn stared up at Dawn speechless. Finally she managed to ask a question that was on her mind. "What the heck is wrong with Mr. Schue?"

And she was right. Will had bags under his eyes and his face seemed to be stuck in a permanent frown. His eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did when he did something involving glee club. His clothes seemed to be hanging loosley on him and he just seemed distraught. "Well, because Beth was never born, Terri was able to adopt a baby boy right under Wills nose. She made a deal with another girl from Carmel High, who was also pregnant so she took her baby when she was born, called Will from the hospital while he was at work, told him she was about to have the baby, and he made it to the hospital 'late'. He didn't push it when she refused to stay at the hopital over night with the baby though. Things were already strained in their relationship. The only reason he is still with Terri is for the baby Ben." Dawn turned again and started walking down the hallway. Quinn silently followed behind her, throwing one last glance at Will. She didn't notice that Dawn had stopped, so she ran right into her. She looked up and standing directly in front of Dawn was the happiest Finn hudson Quinn had ever seen. Around his arm was none other than Miss Rachel Berry.

Jacob Ben Isreal was in the middle of an interview with them. "...best show choir in Ohio?" "It truly is an honor! Words can not describe how grateful we are to our great choir, not to mention Mr. Schue!" Rachel said, beaming up at Finn. "Yeah, it really is great. We are really lucky to have such a great show choir." Finn looked down at Rachel and said,"When my fiance and I get married at the end of senior year, we are lucky enough to have _Shining Stars _booked!" Quinn looked at Dawn in shock. "Let me guess," Quinn started, "Rachel and Finn are MADLY in love and Rachel didn't have to fight through _me_ to get him! They don't have to worry about crazy Quinn Fabray ruining their life! She never existed!" Quinn screamed at Dawn who just stood there calmly. "Don't stress over this Lucy, Rachel and Finn are together in every universe. And to answer your next question, yes the glee club is as popular, if not more poular, than the football team. And yes, it _is_ partly your fault that they aren't where you live. But do not worry, without you things are _**not **_perfect. Just like you saw with Mr. Schue." Quinn looked at Dawn with tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry Lucy!" Dawn enveloped Quinn into a hug and whispered soothing words to her while she cried. After Quinn pulled herself together, they continued down the hallway. Turning down yet another corner, nothing could prepare quinn for the sight before her. "Santana?!"


	3. Santana,Puck,Brittany,Artie

In the corner of the crowded hallway stood Puck talking to a very _pregnant_ Santana Lopez. "What happened to her!" Dawn smiled sadly at Quinn. "Instead of you getting pregnant, Santana did." Quinn turned to see Santana staring longingly at Brittany. She watched as Brittany and Artie walk down the hallway. Yes, _Artie _was walking. "WHAT! HE IS WALKING! DAWN! WHY IS HE _WALKING_! NOT THAT IT ISN'T GREAT BUT WHY!" Quinn kept glancing at Dawn but her attention was mostly fixated on Artie. "Actually Lucy, I am not quite sure. He still got in the car accident, but his physical therapy just...worked. He still walks stiffly, he has trouble running, but Brittany, and the rest of the_ Shinning Stars _don't mind. No one does." Brittany and Artie stopped in front of Santana and Puck and started talking. They all laughed and Puck put an arm over Santana, just as Artie had done to Brittany a few moments ago. Santana and Brittany kept throwing glances at one another, and blushing when the other saw.

"What is up with them? Why don't they just get together?" Quinn asked Dawn. "Even in my...universe, they do the same thing!" Once again, Dawn smiled sadly at Quinn. "Santana and Puck both love one another, but in a 'brother sister' type of way. Neither of them want to break up witht the other, in fear hurting their feelings. That is why Santana is afraid to tell Brittany her true feelings. Brittany is very happy with Artie, but she still loves Santana. There will be a time in junior year, when Santana and Brittany get together, no harm done to Puck or Artie." Quinn watched the four of them talk some more, and then asked Dawn, "Are Puck and Santana even _remotely _happy?" "Yes!" Dawn reassured her,"They care deeply for one another, as friends." And Quinn could tell she was right. _For now, _Quinn thought,_ at least they are happy._

The first bell rang, and the group parted ways, Artie and Brittany towards the right wing of the school, and Santana and Puck to the stairs to the left of Quinn. Quinn could feel the people staring at Santana as she walked. Puck put his arm around her and they turned up the stairs. Quinn started to follow them, she had a feeling as to where they were going. Quinn knew she was correct as they turned towards the history classroom. "Can we go in?" Quinn asked Dawn, and she gave a curt nod. Quinn walked in and went to the back of the class, directly behind Puck. Will walked in and started his lesson on suffragists. Quinn started to doze off when she saw Puck starting to right a note. _Must be for Santana_ Quinn thought. She took a step forward to read the note, but Pucks arm was blocking it. _I'll wait until Santana takes it_ Quinn thought to herself. After waiting for about, 43 seconds, Quinn got fed up. She walked in front of Puck, deciding to read the stupid note upside down. She got infront of him to see that he wasn't writing a note. He was _taking_ notes on the lesson. Without waiting for Quinn to ask, Dawn said,"Puck is an A student. He takes his studies very seriously. He does even more extra work to be a good role model for his and Santans baby." Quinn nodded and walked back around Puck. Finally the bell rang, and everyone got up and left, Puck waiting for Santana and taking her bag from her and then walking her to her next class.

Quinn and Dawn walked down the stairs going in the opposite direction of Puck and Santana. "Where to now Lucy?" Quinn looked around and then started walking. She called out behind to Dawn,"To the cafeteria! I wanna see who else we can find! This is my lunch time, so let's go!" Quinn dashed down the hallway, dodgeing students, but when Dawn glided by, they seemed to part for her to pass. Instantly Quinn was upset. _They used to do that for me._ Her fun behavior suddenly stopped and she began to walk down the hallway. Dawn reached her hand out and grabbed Quinns wrist. "Hey, don't worry. They just can't touch me. I am only seeable and touchable to you. They don't realize what they are doing. And besides, you don't need to rule the school Lucy. You have friends on the Cheerios _and_ New Directions. And to be honest, I would love to have the New Directions as friends. They don't care about popularity, well maybe a few, but they love you for _you_ Lucy, not for being popular. Just keep that in mind." Quinn began to smile, and she hugged Dawn. She whisperd "thank-you" into her ear, and they began to walk to the cafeteria, both in better moods then before.


	4. Kurt and Mercedes

Quinn walked into the cafeteria first, and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight in front of her. On the left wall was _giant_, floor to ceiling, poster of the _Shining Stars_. There were about 25 of them all together, including everyone from the New Directions and some football and hockey players. Quinn took out her phone and took a picture. She walked to the'popular kids' table to see it was painted to look like a piano. Speaking of pianos, scattered around the lunchrooms were purple pianos sponsored by Al Motta. She laughed again and took some more pictures. Quinn and Dawn continued down towards the back of the cafeteria, but Quinn didn't see anyone. "I guess we can go." Quinn said to Dawn. They both walked back out to the hallway and Dawn was about to ask who Quinn wanted to see next but Quinn cut her off and said "I would like to see how Kurt is." Dawn smiled and they walked downstairs.

Back home, Quinn had a soft spot for Kurt. She didn't like to see him upset, and she spent a lot of time with him and Mercedes while she was pregnant. Quinn considered them both one of her closest friends, even if she didn't show it enough. _When I get home, I'll have to talk to them again.__ And Puck._A voice in Quinns head said, and Quinn tripped over her own feet, but quickly recovered. Puck. After seeing him with Santana, and actually getting to know the real him while she was pregnant, Quinn couldn't get him out of her mind. At first, it was because she was mad at him, but she found herself studying him during glee club and at football games. _Yeah, I'm definitely going to talk to Puck. _Quinn said smiling to herself.

Downstairs in the library, Quinn ran over to where Kurt was sitting, looking as fabulous as ever. Across from him sat Mercedes, and they had magazines surrounding them, varying from "Only downers where dresses, but you'll look your best in a blazer!" to "Justin Beiber: Why he _actually _spit in that girls eye. 'I did it for Selena!'". They don't seem to have changed much." Quinn said, sighing in relief. Dawn agreed, saying, "Aside from the fact that Karofsky is part of their group, they stayed the same." Quinn stood speechless for about three seconds, before exploding, "WHAT! KAROFSKY? As in DAVE KAROFSKY? The guy who hates glee club and loathes Kurt!" Dawn nodded and motioned to the door, where Dave was walking through.

Upon seeing their friend, Kurt and Mercedes' faces broke out into huge grins, mirroring the one that Dave was currently sporting. He sat down and grabbed a fashion magazine and started talking to Kurt and Mercedes about the latest trends. "He's also in glee club you know." said Dawn, smirking to herself. Quinn whipped out her phone and went to the photo gallery. She pulled up the picture of the _Shining Stars _poster. Lo and behold, in the second row, third person, stood Dave singing his heart out. "Anything else you want to tell me?" Quinn asked Dawn, half serious, half jokingly. "Actually yes, Mercedes is dating Shane and they are going strong. Their nine month anniversary is coming up. Kurt is dating Blaine, they met at the Lima Bean, and due to some prodding from the owner-oh whats her name? Ma Tr-no that's not it, Mother Trix, maybe? Or wait I think it _is _Ma Tr-""DAWN! Finish what you said first please?" Dawn smiled sheepishly, and then continued. "The owner says that the Warblers are 'her babies' and she wants to help out however she can. So she pretty much got them together." Quinn listened to the trio talk some more until Dawn asked if she was ready to leave yet. Quinn nodded and they walked back upstairs.

**Authors note: Ok so about the owner of the Lima Bean. In one of my favorite authors stories the owner is named Ma Trixie. The author is Eraman and he/she is amazing! I advise reading his/her stories most importantly Big Brother Wes/Little Brother Wes/ Brother Wes Oneshots or The Never ending Story. Especially if you love the Warblers! Reviews are apprieciated.**


	5. Shelby and Sue

Quinn and Dawn continued to walk in a peaceful silence while Quinn was contemplating who to visit next. _I've already seen Mr. Schue, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Puck, Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, and David. _"I kind of want to see some more teachers. See how that lame excuse of a prinicpal Figgins is doing." They both laughed and then Dawn said, "Actually, he isn't principal anymore!" Quinn started to laugh but then froze, remembering anything was possible here. "Shelby Corcoran is." Dawn said, but Quinn was already running down the hallway towards the principals office.

Sitting in her chair looking all high and mighty was Shelby Corcoran. Rachel was sitting across from her, laughing and talking while eating a chocolate bar. "Does Rachel live with Shelby?" asked Quinn,"Because it sure seems like it." "No, she still lives with LeRoy, but has always been allowed to see Shelby. Shelby has always been a big part of her life." Another bell rang and Rachel got up, kissed her mother on the cheek and left, throwing out her lunch wrappers. Shelby watched Rachel walk up the stairs, and then she burst into tears. Quinn stood there dumbfounded, but quickly went to try and console Shelby, although she wouldn't feel Quinn touch her. She cried silently, and the tears were streamin down her face so fast that Quinn couldn't help but give her a hug. "What now? What happened?" Quinn whispered to Dawn, who barely heard her. "Ever since Rachel was born, Shelby wanted to keep her. She managed to persuade the Berry's to let her be a part of Rachels life. She thought it would help her feel better. It just ended up making her feel worse, knowing she couldn't always be there. But when Rachel was 12, her father Hiram was killed. Both LeRoy and Rachel leaned on Shelby through out that time. Rachel and Shelbys bond has grown ever since. So when Rachel got into highschool, Shelby applied to be prinipal. Obviously, she got the job, and every Tuesday and Thursday Rachel eats lunch with her. They can talk about everything and still have something new to say." Although Dawns speech ended on a high note, Quinns eyes were tearing up. "Hiram is dead? Poor Rachel.." Quinn whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Shelby jumped up and rushed over to the mirror hanging on the wall. Quinn and Dawn looked at eachother, both sharing similar dumbfounded looks. Shelby reapllied her makeup and then sat back down. Less than twenty seconds later, Sue walked into her office. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Bolton." Shelby said, and Sue startes to laugh. "Good Afternoon Ms. Corcoran." Shelby cracked a smile, then all formality was gone. "How's the family?" asked Shelby. "Robin is good, she just started college. Leo just started his senior year in highschool. Michael is good, he is finishing up his tour next month." Sue seemed way to happy to be normal. She kept smiling and laughing, and to be honest, it was starting to creep Quinn out. "How about you? How are you holding up?" Sue asked Shelby, and she sighed, "Same as always Sue. At least today is Thursday so I got to eat with Rachel. It's just hard y'know? I want a family, a husband, and I'm not getting any younger. And I try the best not to let the ittle things get to me but, I...I have a daughter that I wasn't allowed to tuck in at night. I couldn't hold her when she had nightmares! And now, now she's getting married?" Shelby sighed again, and continued but Quinn stopped listening. "Not to be rude, but _what_ just happened?" Quinn asked Dawn. "I'm not gonna go into a huge rant, o.k.?" Quinn nodded, so Dawn began.

"Sue married Michael Bolton when she was in her twenties. They had two children, Robin ,who is 18, and Leo, who is 17. Both of them were born with Down Syndrome. Robin is one of the smartest people you'll ever meet though, and she got a full scholarship to The College of Math and Science in Missouri. Leo goes to a different highschool, closer to Sue's house. As for Sue's job, she is on the school board, but has an office here, and her and Shelby are great friends. Sue is also a big supporter of the arts. And I already told you about Shelby." Quinn took a minute to digest the information. "How did...how did Hiram die?" Dawn smiled grimly, and said, "He was in the first plane on 9/11. He called LeRoy and said goodbye. Rachel was at school, so she didn't get to say goodbye." Quinn gasped in shock.

"How did you uh..die?" Quinn asked timidly and Dawn made a face. "I was shot. I was walking to my car after I went grocery shopping. This man pulled out a gun and fired into the air. People were running everywhere, the streets were crowded. He grabbed me by the hair and spun me around. Just when I opened my mouth to scream, he shot me. In the mouth. The next thing I know, I am holding an envelope with your name on it, and some disembodied voice is explaining my assignment to me. I've been looking out for you ever since." Dawn's eyes seemed to be very distant, until Quinn asked, "How old were you?" "Nineteen." This time, it was Dawn who was crying, and Quinn who was hugging her and whispering soothing words in her ear. When Dawn calmed down, they left Shelbys office and walked down the hallway, in search of their next 'victim'.


	6. Auditions and Emma

Quinn and Dawn walked across the hallway towards the classroom housing the _Shining Stars_. It wasn't the same classroom the New Direction used, it was made just for the sole purpose of glee club. It was a mix between a dance studio, a gym, and a theater. It had a _huge_ stage, weights and other gym supplies up against the left wall and the entire place was as big as an auditorium. Quinn looked around and marveled at the wall. The left wall had a huge star on it, with smaller stars 'shooting' off it. "This is amazing!" Quinn said as she walked fully into the room. Dawn trailed behind her,"The Cheerios budget pays for it. Well, it's actually now the Glee club budget." Quinn turned around and started to laugh. _If Sue ran the Cheerios, she would be having a fit!_ Quinn thought. "Well this place is great!" Quinn said. "But it's 3:30, and glee club auditions are at 3:36 so I would like to go see the auditions." Dawn smiled and then left the room. Quinn followed her and walked behind her, not wanting to fight through the crowds. They made it to the theater at 3:34 and it was _packed._ They found seats near the back so no one would sit on them, even though Dawn could make everyone go away. Mr. Schue, Finn, and Rachel were seated at the table, ready to judge.

"Mitchell, Brady please begin." A girl, presumably Brady, stepped out."Hello I am Brady Mitchell, freshmen, first audition." She began to sing 'My Way' but fell flat on some of the notes. The crowd clapped politly, but it was obvious she wasn't going to make it. Rachel, Finn, and Will began whispering together. They all glanced up a couple times and then Rachel said, "Thank you. Everest, Joshua please audition." A senior boy walked out. "Hello I am Joshua Everest. I am a senior and this is my eighth audition." Joshua began to sing 'Our Song' and he sounded much better than Brady. Rachel and Finn shared looks of praise. Mr. Schue was frantically writing in his note book. After Joshua finished, the judges spoke and then Finn said, "Welcome to the _Shining Stars_!" Joshua began to jump around the stage, screaming. He then ran off and Quinn thought she could hear him cry. Ten more people auditioned and only three made it on. When another person came onto the stage, Quinn and Dawn got up and left.

Walking down the hall, they passed Shelby's office, and she was crying again but Sue seemed to be comforting her. As they continued down the hall, they passed the guidance counslers office. The name on the door read 'Mrs. Tanaka'. _Oh no!_ "Ms. Pillsbury was fired?" "Actually, she married Ken Tanaka." "The old football coach?" Dawn nodded, "He still works here though." Quinn peered through the glass of Emma's office to find her cleaning her office. She had two buckets of water, two buckets of bleach, three heavy duty sponges, and long gloves on. She was frantically scrubbing the same spot on a glass apple. "Her OCD seems to be worse here." Quinn thought aloud. "The reason it is worse is because she finds her husband, Ken, so repulsive, that she feels anything he touches is contaminated. Emma knows that isn't true, but she can't find it in herself to _not_ clean it." Just then, Ken walked into her office. "Hey babe, how are you?" Ken leaned in for a kiss but Emma leaned back and then ducked. Ken just stood back up, and acted like nothing happened. They began to talk, Ken spoke lovingly, asking about Emma's day while Emma spoke rushed, giving short, quick answers trying to make Ken leave. Ken finally left, after trying to give another failed kiss. Quinn snickered and then her and Dawn walked out.

**Authors note: O.k. sorry this chapter was so short! I hope you like it! I am going to do the Warblers next probably as Eraman suggested, but I would like to know who else you want me to do! I need ideas, or else I won't update as fast.**


	7. Warblers

"Alright, this might seem a bit strange, but how is Blaine? And the rest of the Warblers?" Quinn asked Dawn, who shot her an amused smile. "What, you want to like, go there? To Dalton?" Quinn smiled sheepishly, "Well yeah. Blaine is sort of my friend, and I want to see the _Shining Stars_ competition. Rachel did say they are on their like, 8th win! I just want to see why." Dawn smiled and she took Quinns hand. In front of Quinn, on four lockers, a bright light was forming. This time Quinn wasn't scared, but she was still staring in awe. The portal got bigger and bigger until it showed what Quinn could only guess was Dalton Academy, considering she had never been there. Dawn pulled Quinn through the portal, and they were staring up at a magnificent brick building with _Dalton Academy_ written in stone across the top.

After getting over the initial shock of _teleporting_, Quinn walked through the stone front doors, and into the large marble hallway. A huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling above a beautiful spiraling staircase. Quinn tugged on Dawns hand, and they ran towards the staircase. Class was still in session-_They have a longer school day than us_, Quinn noted-so the girls had time to explore the school. Class was let out before they had time to find the glee club practice room. They followed two boys, a blonde and a brunette, whom Quinn recognized from competitions. When they arrived, Quinn was speechless. It was nicer in style than the _Shining Stars_ but didn't have a dance studio, gym, or stage. "Ah good, Nick, Jeff take a seat so we can begin." said a voice from the front of the room. A voice Quinn recognized. She looked up, and Blaine was sitting at the head of the table. Alone.

Quinn looked around the room, there were about 13 or so Warblers sitting on various couches. "I thought that Asian boy was their leader? And those two other boys? Him, him, and him." said Quinn pointing at Wes, David and Thad. "Kurt told us that they have three people up there, what happened?" "O.K. so Blaine was elected as leader, and he sort of kicked off Thad and David. At first people objected, mainly Wesley, but there was nothing they could do. They all prefer it this way, except for Wes, Thad, and David." Quinn nodded and then turned her attention back to Blaine. "So for Reginals, I say we do _Fireflies_ by Owl City. And maybe Nick can lead us? All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands and Wes gave Nick an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. "Then Thad and Wes will lead us in _Man or Muppet _from _The Muppets._ All in favor?" Once again, all hands went up. Wes stood up and said, "Chairman Blaine, I feel that Jeff should be featured with his dance moves." Blaine looked around and then asked, "All in favor?" Nicks hand went up first (He'll claim it's because Jeff is his best friend) and everyone followed suit. "And lastly, Trent, David,Jeff, and I will perform _Mrs. Robinson_ by Simon and Garfunkel. Any objections?" No one objected. Quinn listened to the meeting some more, and she watched as they performed.

_If they are _this_ good, how good are the _Shining Stars? Quinn thought to herself. "Amazing. Even better than them." Quinn looked at Dawn surprised. "I can read your mind, remember?" Quinn made a sound that sounded like 'oh ok' and 'oh no' "Does that mean-" "Yes. And Puck is a good guy. You shouldn't be so scared, he still loves you. And as far as my powers can go, he never stops loving you." "R-really?" Quinn asked, still not believing Dawn, even though she hasn't lied to her yet. "Really." Quinn smiled, and gave Dawn a hug. They waited until everyone cleared out before they left. The Warblers walked down the hall together, and they all walked into one dorm room. On top of the door it read "Warblers". "They have their own dorm?" Dawn nodded and said, "They have the option to stay in this dorm with the Warblers, or go into the other ones. Most of the freshman don't stay here, but juniors like to." "That's so cool!" Quinn said. "Do you want to go back to McKinley now?" Quinn nodded and Dawn took her hand. A portal formed in front of them and they walked through it. Back in McKinley, Quinn asked,"Who next?" Dawn smiled and said, "I know just who."

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the positive feedback. But I **_**really**_** need to know who you guys want me to do next! I am running out of people (sort of) so please review!**


	8. Sam and Becky

Walking down the hallway, Quinn followed Dawn towards the Biology classroom. Just before they reached the door, the bell rang and the classes were let out. Sam Evans walked across the hallway to the Algebra classroom. He waited for a moment until Becky walked out. Sam smiled and said, "Hey honey, ready for lunch?" Becky smiled and Sam took Beckys books and linked his arm in hers. They walked towards the cafeteria, leaving Quinn standing there, gasping for air. "Wha-What?" Dawn laughed and Quinn shot her a look. "Ok. Ok.," Dawn started,"Becky and Sam sort of just hit it off. Becky is not as forward with her feelings anymore and Sams family isn't poor anymore. Sam gets gigs at bars and does impressions." Quinn laughed and then they followed Sam and Becky to the cafeteria.

Sam and Becky were waiting on the lunch line when Quinn and Dawn walked in. They quickly walked over to the couple to listen to them talk. "...turkey or chicken?" Sam motioned towards the items of food. He was holding both his and Becky's trays. Quinn was looking at the food with a strange look on her face. "Wait, is today a special day or something? This looks like a feast!" Quinn said taking in the sights and smells of the food. "Well actually this is the food they eat everyday. Principal Shelby hated the nasty food Figgins gave out, so she hired proffessional chefs. It is something _everyone _was grateful for." Dawn said, ending with a giggle. Sam and Becky had made their way towards the _Shining Stars_ table, where Brittany and Artie currently sat. Sam and Becky smiled at them and sat down. On their plates were mashed potatoes, chicken, corn, lasagna, ice cream, and brownies. Of course, Quinn wished she could have a plate. "Go get one, no one will notice.", said Dawn. "How can you be sure?" asked Quinn, although her head was screaming _She is __**magic**__ you idiot!_ "I think you know." said Dawn, and when she said that, everyone stoped moving. Even the stupid fly that was buzzing around Quinns head. "You can _freeze_ time! That is awesome!" yelled Quinn as she ran to get some food.

After Quinn got some food-corn, turkey, and a brownie-Dawn made a table out of thin air, unfroze time, and sat down. Quinn listened intently to her friends, or copies of her friends, next to her. "...and Ms. Sincere started yelling at us," said Sam, motioning towards him and Becky, "and she kicked us out of the library! It was completly unreasonable!" he said laughing along with his friends."Well you were the one who brought in the picnic set!" yelled Becky. Brittany and Artie cracked up and then Artie said,"Well you should have seen what Brittany made in woodshop! She made a rocking chair! For Santana! It is truly magnificant! Just don't tell Santana, Brittany said she wants it to be a surprise.", said Artie, nudging Brittany with his arm. Brittany was blushing, and looking around the room at everything except Artie. Artie noticed and then he turned her head and kissed her. Sam and Becky 'awwed' and Brittany leaned her head on Arties shoulder. "Hey, where is Santana? She should have lunch with us today?" Brittany said, just as Puck walked in with his arm around Santana. They waved at their friends and got on line to get food. They got their food and walked over, hand in hand. _Why did I let him go?_ Quinns mind said before she even realized what happened. She glanced over at Dawn, who was smirking to herself. Brittany seemed to be uncomfortable with Santana sitting so close to her. "What's wrong Britt?" asked Santana. "Nothing." Brittany said quietly. "Britt, you never lie to me. Or keep secrets. Tell me." It suddenly dawned on Quinn what was wrong. "She is going to tell her about the rocking chair!" Quinn yelled at Dawn. Brittany looked as if she were about to cry, but she also seemed like she was going to spill the beans. She jumped up, but Santana grabbed her arm. "Brittany, deep breath, remember what the doctor said. You can't let it get to you. If it's a surprise, than I don't want you to tell me. It's alright. Take a deep breath." Santana said it so gently, that Quinn was surprised that her voice could even sound like that. _That must be reserved for Brittany._ thought Quinn, and Dawn nodded. Brittany slowly sat down, taking deep breaths, while Artie looked a bit upset. "So...what's her story? You must have left some out." said Quinn, her eyes twinkling with a challenge.

"Alright, so Brittany and Santana, as I said before, have a thing for one another. Brittany gets anxeity attacks when she is faced with problems that scare, or upset her. She has had them since she turned eight, and when she and Santana became friends, Santana questioned her with what she got her for her birthday. Santana was not aware what would happen, and to make a long story short, she has been to Brittany's therapy sessions ever since. She waits in the waiting room, and when Britt gets out, the therapist tells her parents and Santana new ways to calm her down." Quinn thought for a minute before saying, "And Artie?" "Oh, well he can sort of tell that his time with Brittany is not going to be as long as he wants, because of Santana. He knows they won't last forever, so he is savoring all their time together. He is also upset that Santana knows how to help her better than he does, considering he is her boyfriend. But don't worry, he doesn't hate Santana." Quinn smiled and then stood up. The lunch bell rang, and she walked out of the cafeteria with Sam and Becky. "Ready for French, Becky Babe?" "Ready Smiling Sam!" said Becky, giving Sam a kiss. They walked hand in hand down the hallway, and entered the French room. "Alright, well I hate French, so next person?" said Quinn. Dawn smiled, and walked into the French room. "They are in here!" she called down to Quinn, who groaned but followed her. "Well this should be fun.", she said once she saw who Dawn was pointing at. "But do I _have _to listen to French!"

**Authors Note:Alright sorry it took so long. I have no excuses just that I was a bit too lazy. Sorry again! Anyway, the librarian is named after the person who portrays her, Jean Sincere. Also have you heard Lea Michelles new single from her debut album 'Louder'? It is awesome! It is called 'Cannonball' and I heard it on the Ellen show today! Great song!**


	9. Mike and Tina

"Well this should be fun.",said Quinn as she walked toward the two desks in the back of the French room. Mike and Tina were currently sitting there, passing notes and whispering. Tina was wearing a black dress with a tutu type of bottom and had blue and green stripes in her hair. Mike had on black jeans and a button up black shirt that was opened revealing an undershirt underneath. "Dawn, this class just started, maybe we can visit them after class?" suggested Quinn, praying that she could get out of French. "If you want to miss whats about to happen, then you can. But I would stay." So of course Quinn stayed. It sounded exciting, and Dawn seemed to be bringing her to interesting people, although some weren't so happy. The teacher stood up and started to hand out test papers. "Ollie, Alex eighty-nine." Quinn looked at Dawn,"Are they allowed to announce your grade out? It seems kind of rude if you don't ave a good grade." Dawn shrugged and answered,"They announce the grades so if you fail, you have something to strive for. You won't be embarrassed if you study. Only some teachers do it, so your lucky if you don't get one of these teachers." "Chang, Michael fifty-four." Mike got up, with a smirk on his face, and grabbed the paper from his teachers hand. He walked back to Tina, who shared a similar smirk, and sat down. "Oh my gosh! His dad is going to kill him!" exclaimed Quinn as Tina was called up(she got a sixty-three) and took the paper the same way Mike did. "Actually, Mikes dad doesn't care about his grades here. He wants Mike to excel in dancing. He doesn't want him to spend time studying when he could be dancing. Same goes for Tinas parents. They want her to be a singer and follow her dreams. Mr. Schue already said she would be lead soloist once Rachel left. She has been taking vocal lessons from Rachel since she got on to _Shining Stars_." Just as the teacher finished handing out the tests, the bell rang.

Quinn and Dawn followed Mike and Tina to their next class. Mike got a C- on his report about Charles Darwin, and Tina got no grade on her paper, just _see me after class_ written on top of the page. Mike laughed at her when she walked back, and she hit him on the head. Mike rubbed the top of his head while he took out the only neat paper in his broken folder. On it said 'Mike' on one side and 'Tina' on the other. He put one tally on Tinas name and one under his. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. "Are they keeping track of who is getting better grades?" asked Quinn, slightly amused. "Yes, Lucy. Yes they are." Tinas side had a significant more amount of slashes on it, indicating that she was doing better than Mike. "Do they have all their classes together?" asked Quinn, wondering how they keep track of it so nicely. "Yes. Tina hacked into the computers before school started. She switched their schedules so they were identical. Now most of their teachers just give them low grades, but some actually try to grade them. Mr. Schue is very sympathetic, so he sort of twists the rules when grading their papers. He will give them half a point for a 'hard' word they spell correctly, or give them credit for trying their best!" Quinn laughed at that because it seems just like what Mr. Schue of her time would do.

The duo decided to ditch Tina and Mike as they headed for their lunch period. They wandered aimlessly around the hallways, peeking through doors at the classes going on. Quinn was looking for someone she knew to spy on, but then Dawn told her to stop walking. Coming down the hallway, hand in hand, was Will and Terri. Will was holding his son in his arms as he talked to Terri, with a tired expression on his face. She was talking all about how great it was that he got all that money from glee club, and how she could buy more toilet loufas. He was just nodding along, saying 'yes' and 'of course' at different times. Terri didn't seem to notice that he stared longingly at Emma as they walked past her office, or how Emma did the same to him. Terri was so caught up in herself, she could care less what Will did as long as he gave her money. "This is so sad." said Quinn, mostly to herself, but Dawn nodded anyway. "I can't watch them anymore. Will deserves to be happy, and I can't stand to see him so upset." Dawn nodded and took Quinns arm. They turned back around, down the hallway once again, looking for the next person to evaluate.

**Authors Note: I'm just gonna cut right to the chase, yes it has been a while. And yes I feel guilty but oh well. Hope you like it, it's short blah blah blah. And also Merry Christmas! This is your present ;) **


	10. Sebastian

As Quinn and Dawn walked down the hallway, the bell rang. The last bell of the day. Kids were running to their lockers, others walking to their friends. Quinn spotted some of her friends going towards the door, so she followed them. Sam, Becky, Rachel and Finn were all talking. "Oh that's a great idea Sam! I'll text the rest of the group and tell them to meet us there!", Rachel said pulling out her phone. Quinn looked at Dawn, she had a feeling they would be going back to Quinn's world. Dawn looked back and said, "We can stay for a bit longer, don't worry Lucy." Quinn smiled and then followed the group to their hangout.

They arrived at the Lima Bean after a few minutes of driving (Dawn teleported them there). Dawn produced a table (again) and the duo sat down. The other group sat at the table adjacent to them. Rachel and Finn on one side, Sam and Becky on the other. "Alright, everyone is on their way." said Rachel beaming as Finn put his arm around her. "Anyway, like I was saying," said Sam, "Brittany might be acting strange about what happened at lunch, so no one mention it, ok?" Rachel and Finn nodded and Becky and Sam looked relieved. Just then, Puck, Santana, Artie, and Brittany walked in. Dawn floated her and Quinns table into the air as Puck and Artie pulled another table against the one with Rachel, Finn, Sam, and Becky. Puck sat across from Santana, who sat next to Brittany, and Artie sat next to Puck and Rachel. "Kurt, Dave, and Mercedes will be here any minute. The stopped to grab the new _Vogue_ before coming." explained Artie. Everyone began to talk and the waitress came and took their drink orders.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Dave came into the Bean, gossiping as usual. Once another table was pulled over, they sat down and said hello. "Blaine is on his way. He said he is bringing his friend. Uh..his name was...well I don't remember but be nice!" Kurt scolded playfully. Everyone agreed not to be mean or 'mess up his pretty private school face' as Santana put it. The waitress came back, handed out the drinks and than took more drink orders. Finally, Blaine came in and everyone cheered and clapped. Blaine sat next to Kurt and his friend pulled a chair up next to him. "Everyone, this is Sebastian." Everyone started going crazy, yelling and screaming and shouting hello. Sebastian looked bewildered for a second, but started to ask everyone's names. "I'll definitely remember yours." he said to Mercedes and she blushed. Puck wolfwhisteld but Santana kicked him under the table. Sebastian continued to try and flirt with Mercedes, until Kurt took him aside and told him about her 250 pound, football player boyfriend. He then sheepishly apologized and Mercedes actually relaxed and talked to him. The waitress came back and gave out the drinks. "Anyone _else_ coming?" she snapped at the two Warblers. "Don't yell at my two babies Emily!" yelled the owner of the Bean. They gave her appreciative smiles and began to talk to their McKinley friends.

Quinn listened to them talk for awhile, just enjoying being in their company, even if she actually wasn't. "Come on, I know a great place we can hang out!" said Brittany and they paid for their drinks, even giving the waitress a tip. They each grabbed their coats and walked out, going to their respective cars, following Brittany's car to wherever she would take them. Quinn looked at Dawn, "Can we _please _go?" "Of course Lucy." When Dawns portal began to open, Quinn chuckled at where Brittany was bringing everyone. _Of course. _Quinn thought_, this is _so _Brittany._ They stepped through and sat on a bench, waiting for everyone else.

**Authors Note: Ok, I didn't realize how short this was. Sorry! Happy New Year!**


	11. Duck Pond

Dawn was walking around the bench that Quinn was seated on, talking about nonsense things. "Ever wonder now if you'll become someone like me?". Quinn thought for a minute before saying,"Well, not really considering I just found out about all this. And I have been trying to wrap my head around all this." Dawn nodded and then sat down. "So Lucy, tell me about Noah." Quinn started to blush, but then asked,"What's to know? If you've been watching me like you say you have, you would know everything. I mean, you can read minds!" Dawn laughed and said,"I can only read yours. I know what is going on and all, but I can only get inside your head. But seriously, tell me about him." Quinn stared at Dawn, trying to read her expression. "I already told you. What do you want me to say!" Quinn yelled rather defensively. "Ok. Lucy, you need to calm down. You don't need to say anything. I'm sorry for pushing it." Quinn just looked away and sighed. "No Dawn. I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know how I feel about him. I like him but I also hate him. But...I just...ugh...never mind." Dawn patted Quinn's hand, and they sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes. Then, they heard someone talking and looked up. Santana and Brittany walked up to the bench, with Puck running up to them. "Britt," he panted, "no matter how excited you are, don't make Santana run!"

They both laughed, although Santana did look winded. Quinn and Dawn quickly got up from the bench as Puck led Santana over. Brittany could barely contain herself as the others walked over. She had asked Artie to grab three loaves of bread on their way there (Artie had a motorcycle). He was walking down the path towards them with the rest of their group. Sebastian fit in perfectly with Blain's McKinley friends. Rachel and Finn were walking down the path, hand in hand, with Sam and Becky. "Let's feed some ducks!" cried Brittany and everyone cheered. Some ran towards the edge of the duck pond, and the others ran to grab bread from Artie. Once everyone had their bread and was lined up, they started throwing pieces of ripped up bread. Everyone, that is, except Sebastian. He hadn't moved from the dirt path leading down to the lake. Blaine noticed first and called out to his friend,"Hey Sebastian! Come over here! Theres still plenty of bread left!" Sebastian didn't respond. He seemed frozen. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Dave stopped throwing bread and glanced at each other. They walked over to Sebastian, who still hadn't moved, and started to ask him questions. Finally, Sebastian sat on the bench and told them what was wrong. "When I was younger my family used to go to a duck pond similar to this. We would feed them, then go have a picnic in the big open field. One day we went, while I made my sandwich, I was telling a story to my family. I happened to be holding the bread out towards the pond, and a goose spotted it. He...He bit my hand." Sebastian whispered. "I jumped up and tried to get away from him. But the stupid goose kept on chasing me! By then, four or five more joined in the fun. I was being chased by a pack of geese and ducks! I'll never forget the look on their faces. Pure evil." "Oh. Uh wow Sebastian. Thanks for telling us. That was um..really brave of you." Blaine said and sat down next to him.

After a lot of coaxing from Brittany, Sebastian stood behind her as she fed the last piece of bread. She tried to give it to him, but he refused. "I brought food!", yelled Artie (Brittany asked him to pick up picnic food too) Brittany clapped her hands and helped spread out the blankets. Everyone sat down and began to take sandwiches and chips from the basket. Santana had to hit Puck a few times before he stopped stealing her food. Sam and Becky were laughing along to a story Finn was telling them (although Rachel swears it never happened!). Kurt was looking at fashion magazines with his 'group'. "This is so nice." said Quinn. "Why can't we do stuff like this back home?" Quinn looked at Dawn, "Give me an honest answer. Even if it's mean." Dawn looked a little apprehensive but said," It's because of you. You divided the school Lucy. You can invite everyone out and try to change it. These people are your true friends Lucy. Listen to them once in a while. Go to one of Rachels Friday sleepovers. Just..try, ok?" Quinn nodded, and she meant it too. _From now on, I'm going to be a better friend to these guys. Who knows? They might not see me for almost a year, just Thanksgiving and a wedding! Wouldn't that be something. _Quinn thought. She had to laugh because, let's face it, she couldn't go that long without seeing those guys. Let alone be absent for half a year!

"Bye!" "Later!" "See you tomorrow!" "Tutoring tomorrow morning, don't forget Sam!" Everyone was saying goodbye as they entered their cars to go home. Santana, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Becky, Kurt, and Blaine were going on a triple date for five couples at Breadsticks tonight. "Can _we _go?" asked Quinn. "You already know my answer Lucy," Quinn looked around, then said, "Well now I need a dress for my date!"

**Authors Note: I am on a roll! I just really wanted to write this for some reason. The duck pond thing with the geese that happened to Sebastian actually happened to me. Its a little bit more dramatic here but thats ok. Also, I couldn't figure out what a date for five couples is called so...yeah. Enjoy! Also leave a comment!**


	12. Breadstix

"I'm so excited!" yelled Quinn when Dawn and herself transported to Breadsticks. Dawn had made Quinn a beautiful purple sundress for their quintet date. Once again, Dawn and Quinn waited. Finally, Finn and Rachel, Puck and Santana, Brittany and Artie, Becky and Sam, Kurt and Blaine arrived. The girls all had on skirts or dresses and most of the boys (with the exception of Kurt) had on polos. "Wow, they look really nice! But why are they dressed so nicely, this is Breadstix for crying out loud!" "Breadstix is actually a very fancy restaurant here." Quinn stood there then walked into Breadstix. Instead of just booths lined up and down the restaurant, there were fancy tables up and down and booths just on the sides. The group waited for a table and then a waiter came over and brought them to a booth. The girls all sat on one side sitting across from their dates. "Hello, my name is Mike and I will be your server tonight. What drinks would you like?" Quinn gasped then grabbed Dawns arm. "Mike works here? I thought all he cared about was dancing!" Dawn pried Quinns hand off of her arm then said, "He works here to get money. He needs money to take Tina on dates and to buy dance equipment. His father buys him some dance supplies on his birthday and Christmas, but Mike buys the rest himself." The group ordered their drinks, but Quinn noticed none of them even acted like they knew Mike. "Why are they pretending they don't know Mike?" "Because they don't."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "Isn't he in glee club?" "Yes he is," Dawn sighed,"Glee club is so big, you only really know the popular people. The unpopular people know each other. So Mike is great friends with Tina (even though Tina is semi-popular she is not well known, but she will be next year so that means Mike will be popular next year since they will still be dating) Alex, Hugo, Raul, and Gem." Quinn watched Mike as he watched the group of friends talk and laugh. He brought over the drinks and was about to say something to them about his dancing and the _Shining Stars_ but he stopped himself and just took their orders. Rachel got tofu and mostly everyone else got steaks or chicken. Mike waited another two tables before bringing them their food. "Wait, are you in _Shining Stars_?" asked Brittany. "I think I've seen you dance with...uh..Paul and Gen?" Brittany asked. "Actually I am, dancing is my life. I am waiting to take the spotlight next year, when Brittany graduates." Brittany blushed, but then Artie said,"Aren't you a senior too?" Mike blushed sheepishly and said,"Well yeah, but I'm not graduating this year. I am failing all my classes already, but it doesn't really matter, I'll be graduating with Tina so..." Mike trailed off and an awkward silence filled the table. "Well it was nice seeing you Mike!" said Brittany who was oblivious to the awkwardness. Mike smiled genuinely and walked away.

After another hour the date was over and everyone was leaving. Santana and Brittany were heading over to Brittanys house for a sleepover. Sam, Finn, Puck, and Artie were going to Pucks house to play video games. Becky and Rachel were just going home. "Well, uhh..what now?" asked Quinn. "The day is over Lucy. We are going back home." Quinn stared at her. "B-but what about...the rocking chair! Whats Santana gonna think! Whats the babys name! And Mr. Schue! Is he ever going to be happy! We can't go! I need to know everyone will be o.k.! Dawn! We need to stay!" Quinn was frantically pacing around, screaming at Dawn. "Shh..it's fine, their o.k. I'll make sure you know what happens." Quinn looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. "How." she barely whispered. Dawn just pulled her into a hug. "You'll know."

Quinn was standing outside of Breadstix, watching as Dawn made a portal back home. She was staring at it expressionless. So many questions were running around in her mind, but her mouth felt to dry to talk. She began to see her bedroom. Her bed was becoming clearer and then her bedside table. Dawn reached her hand out behind her, waiting for Quinn to take it. She was still facing the portal when she did this, so she couldn't see that Quinn wasn't moving. Dawn slowly turned around, smiling sadly. "Lucy." Quinn still didn't move. "Lucy?" Quinn wasn't responding. She was just standing and staring. "We can go in together if you want," Dawn whispered. Quinns slowly looked up. A small smile crept onto her face. She slowly nodded and took Dawns hand. Together they walked through the portal. They were back in Quinns room.

**Authors Note: I had no idea what to write for the date so this chapter is shorter than I wanted. I know what I want to do with the next one though. Also I don't know if I wrote this in the chapter where we meet Brittany, but she is smart in this universe. I might have written it but I don't know. I'm gonna be a little busy this week so I might not update as fast. But since I am excited for the next chapter, who knows! Anyway hope you enjoyed. And sorry chocoseashells, this one has no action and barely any dialogue :( Also, tell me what you want the babys gender, first,last,middle name should be!**


End file.
